Stranger
by MusicIsMyPassion
Summary: Ally Dawson was living her normal life. She's rich and is popular, what more could she want? Then one day she gets a note in her locker, quite threatening, I should add but she thinks nothing of it, until the day she gets kidnapped of course.
1. Prologue

Ally's Pov

The first day I got my first note was the day that changed my life forever. Changed me. Of course I thought nothing of it but as more and more came, I started to become aware that this wasn't some joke, it was my life was in danger and I couldn't do anything to stop it. And it got even worse the day I was kidnapped, that's where I am today, strapped to chair in this lonely dark room, couldn't even say a word because of a scarf tied around my mouth. Afraid because I didn't even know who my kidnapper was and when he was coming to get me.

Now if you want to know, how I got here and how this started, you're going to have to hear it from the beginning.

"Ally! It's time to wake up" My mom screamed from below the stairs.

"Ugh! Can you wake me up in 10 minutes, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" I said in a annoyed tone.

"Ally, hurry up you're already late"

"If I'm already late then what's the point?"

"Ally" She said in a warning tone. "Don't make me come up there and drag you out of bed"

"Fine, I'm up" I said crawling out of my bed and walking into my bathroom, slamming the door on the way.

"Don't slam the doors!" She yelled from downstairs.

"Yea whatever" I said not really caring. I've I finished taking a shower, I got wrapping a towel around me and walking to my closet. I walked in and before you ask, yes it's a walk in closet. I'm pretty rich and get whatever I want or should I say used to get whatever I want, but you'll find out later in the story. Anyways as I was saying I was in my closet and picked out a white and pink flowery dress and put a pink jean jacket over. What? I tried to do laundry once and it turns out your not supposed to put red and white clothing together. But now at least I have something to go with this outfit. Then I put on pink one inch high heels and walked downstairs.

I grabbed my purse on the hanger and headed out the door-

"Ally aren't you going to eat breakfast" Called my dad.

"No I'll get something on the way" I shouted back.

"Okay sweetie, but make sure to be careful"

"I will" I climbed into my red convertible and went to Starbucks then drove off to school.

I got in school and went to my first class making sure I could go unnoticed by Mr. Johnson, but of course it didn't.

"Allison your late" he said his back to me, writing something on the chalkboard. "Care to explain"

"My name is Ally and I do have an explanation, I was getting my favorite teacher coffee" I said trying to get myself out of another detention. This got his attention, he turned around while putting the chalk back in its place.

"Really?" He said pausing for a few seconds looking at the cup in my hand. "I don't believe you, dispose of it immediately"

"But it's true Mr. Johnson, why else would I be late"

"Hmm... I don't know maybe so you could get yourself some coffee, now I won't repeat myself again, get rid of it" He said more annoyed this time.

"Fine" I said pretending to throw it away but putting it in my purse at a angle so it wouldn't spill.

"Oh and Ms. Dawson if your late again you'll have detention, now take a seat you've already wasted 5 minutes of my time"

"I am" I stated heading to my seat next to Cassidy.

"Hey, like, what's the deal?" She whispered referring to me being late.

"I overslept and then I had to-

"No talking in class!" Mr. Johnson yelled.

"I'll tell you later"

After 50 minutes of class we bolted out of class.

"Wait a minute class, homework is reading pages 4 through 5"

"Hey Ally" Kira said catching up with me.

"Hey Kira. What's new?"

"Okay so a was, like, late for first period and Ms. Smith like totally freaked out cause I was, like, 35 minutes late to class and I told her I had to get a medicure because there was no way I was going out with my nails all messed up"

"I know right, Mr. Johnson almost made me throw away my cappuccino and there was no way I was doing that"

"Anyways how is it with you and Elliot?" She said wiggling her eyebrows. "I mean did you, like, you know go the next step, if you know what I mean"

"No we didn't, and I don't think I'm ready for that and besides it's way to early"

"Ally it's been a year and a half, I don't think it's gets later then that"

"I don't want to talk about this right now"

"Okay I get it, you don't want to talk about it" That's because I just said that, I thought about saying. Sometimes I thinks she missing a few screws from her head. "So where do you want to go now, since you know it's free period?"

"You decide I'll meet you at your locker, I have to put my books in my locker"

"Okay" She said strolling off, perhaps to get the others. I walk to my locker and opened it and a note fell out. At first I thought it was like a secret admire note, that I usually get. But when I picked it up and read it, it said...

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue_

_Better watch out princess, cause I'm coming after you._

Princess? What's that supposed to mean? I thought. Is this some type of joke, cause it isn't funny. I wanted to say out loud. But instead worrying about I walked down the hallway, the only noise of my high heels clicking against the floor. Throwing the note away.

Now that I think about it, that had been the worse decision of my life and now I regret it. Just think about if I didn't throw it away, take it to the police or sometime. Would I still be sitting here?

* * *

A/N:

_I'm making another story again but I couldn't get this out of my head so I decided to make a story. If this confuses you the way it's worded, imagine it as if someone was actually telling this story to you. If I made any mistakes or if something doesn't make sense, PM me or review and I'll answer back._

_Sorry if the first chapter not that well, but please Review._

-MJ :P (Not my real initials, stands for Michael Jackson. I love him and I mean loveeee him. You probably can tell by my username.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's Pov

"What took you so long" Cassidy asked as approached them.

"I had to use the bathroom" I didn't tell the truth because I knew they would get freaked out of something so 'little'.

"Well you should of told us, before you made us wait, like, 3 mintues" she said looking at the wrist for the time but you know what's funny, she doesn't even have a watch and yea, Cassidy was the impatient type.

"Okay yea whatever, so where we off to?" I said not really caring what she said, I didn't really like her, I've always knew she had a crush on my boyfriend, she was always flirting with him as if I wasn't there. Speaking of boyfriend...

"Hey babe" Dallas said coming up to me, wrapping his arms around me, placing a chaste kiss on my lip. "So where we off to" He added, including himself in the 'we' part.

"That's what I was just asking" I said turning my attention back to the other's.

"How about that one abandoned room" Kira said, making us turn our direction towards her.

"You mean room 274" Dallas said. "Why?"

"Will we have nothing else to do around here, schools soooo boring" Kira said extending the 'o' in so.

"Have you ever thought about ditching school, smart one?" Dallas said a little rude, referring to Kira. "What would we do in a abandoned room?"

"That's a great idea, Dallas!" Cassidy shrieks, making me cover my ears.

"Yea, I guess but we have to be back in time for class, I can't get another detention, my parents are still on my case, from the last one" Yea, last time I skipped school with Dallas and my parents found out and they still talk about it, can't they just get over it, it was two days ago.

"Yea, don't worry, we will and I'll make sure of it" Dallas said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You know, Dallas, if you were with me, I wouldn't worry about being late for class, or even clothe whole day" Yea, I'm sure you wouldn't, Cassidy. I know what she was trying to do, she trying to make me look bad in front of Dallas, will it not going to work. He's mine! Why can't she just accept that?! I'm sorry, she just really irritates me.

"Yea, I'm sure you wouldn't Cassidy" Dallas states plainly, rolling his eye's. See, we even think the same thing, were meant for each other. He already knew about Cassidy's crush, and told me that he didn't care for her, and that she should just quit while she's at it. "Anyways let's go, babe you ready?" he says looking down at me.

"Yea let's go" I said and we all started walking towards the exit of the school.

* * *

"Hurry up, you guy's, were going to be late!" I shout, running to my car. We were at the beach, and I guess we forgot about the time because, when I checked the time, 17 minutes of class already started. 17! Oh gosh, my parents are going to me! "Why did we parked the car so far away! Ugh! Could you guys be any slower" When I look back they were 10 feet behind me. I knew I would apologize later, but right now I really didn't care.

"Lighten up, would you? We're already late, it won't make a difference" Dallas said finally catching up to me.

"Yea, I guess" I said sighing and finally walking at a normal pace. We finally reached the car and everyone climbed in.

"Ally, you shouldn't of came, if you were going to be make leave so early" Cassidy said from behind me, where I sat in the driver's seat and Dallas sat in the passenger's side.

"Cassidy?"

"What?" She asked unsure of what I was going to say.

"Shut up" I said with venom in my voice. "And being late for class isn't early"

"Whatever" She said as she sat back in her seat. After about 15 minutes of driving we finally reached school and went directly to class...will mostly me. I walked into class as quietly as I could, but I guess not because all heads turned to me, including Mrs. Johnson, who was married to Mr. Johnson.

"Allyson, you are late"

"Please call me Ally, and I have a good explanation as to why I'm late, you see when it was free period, me and my frien-

"I've heard it all before, 'You and your friends went somewhere, off of school property, and you all forgot about the time"

"Yes, exactly, so you understand?"

"Oh, I completely understand, but you still have detention, afterschool"

"What why I thought you understood, and if I get another detention, my parents are going to take away my cell-

"Ms. Dawson," She started sternly. "All actions have consequences, and if I just let you off the hook, you'll never learn and it wouldn't be fair to the other students and as for your parents, I have nothing to do with that, now please take a seat so we can go on with class" I groaned as I went to my seat. Why must all teachers be so complicated? After 30 minutes of torture, the bell finally went off. Time for lunch.

I went to my locker, where I met with my friends. "Hey guys" I said as I walked up to them, and they replied back with a 'hey' in unison.

"Hey babe, ready to go?"

"Yea just let me put my books away" I opened my locker and another note fell out. I picked it up and it read...

_Throwing away my last letter, isn't going to make me disappear._

"What does it say" Kira said leaning over my shoulder trying to sneak a glimpse of it.

"Nothing, just a secret admire" I said folding it back up. So now I was scared, I thought that maybe the first one was just a joke, but this one is starting to creep me out, what does _it _that _it's_ not going to disappear?

"Well, it's to bad your already taken" Dallas said putting a arm over my shoulder. "Let's go to lunch"

"Yea I think that'll be a good idea"

* * *

Halfway through lunch, someone busted through the cafeteria doors, and a blond walked in.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"His name is Austin, started here yesterday. At his last school, he got kicked out for some reason, I think it had something to do with starting a fire at school or whatever" Kira said while taking a drink out of her water bottle.

"That's probably just a rumor" I said. "People make them up all the time"

"Yea, probably"

I looked in the direction of the new kid and saw him already staring at me. Just looking in his eyes you could tell that you were the one that he was looking for, like realization hit him as soon as he saw me and if you'd look in my eyes you would see the same thing, like I knew him from a long time ago but in my head I've never seen him before, I didn't recognize him, in fact even, I've never met him before in my life.

* * *

A/N: _First, I'm sorry for not updating, I was working on my other stories but I'll try to update quicker from now on. _

_Second, how was this chapter, I feel like some of it made no sense, so if it didn't please tell me if it doesn't. So tell me what think please..._

_Review?!_

_-MJ :P_


End file.
